Silence
by The Disenchanted
Summary: That which served to connect them, devoured them in the end[ONESHOT. KagxInu].


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The cliché, poorly written poem at the bottom is property of me, The Disenchanted. All rights reserved.

**Rated T:** For blood, violence, and some language.

**A/N:** Well, I'm a little tired of the 'everyone lives happily, ever after' scenarios; I want something weird and… you know, tragically delicious. But, don't fret, I'll be sucked into the mainstream again sooner or later. I just thought I would get this out before then. So, enjoy my little brainchild, if you please. And keep in mind this is my first oneshot, let alone, my first fic ever. So, sporkers and flamers alike, have a little bit of compassion whilst making fun of me(even though it's pretty easy, trust me, the voices in my head do it a lot).

**S**_i_l**e**_n_c**e**

He watched it shatter with wide, disbelieving eyes and somewhere, the human part of him started to scream. It knew, he knew, what was going to happen as the demon struck at him; again and again, and with one quick punch to the face, blood spurted from his nose and Inuyasha was sent soaring backwards.

It was the shock, really, that threw him off. Tetsusaiga was broken, the fang was scattered around the field in pieces, and he could already feel himself starting to lose control. He'd lost, and for the very first time, it really started to sink in.

Naraku had beaten him, in the worst of ways, and the war going on around him meant nothing anymore. The image of a girl, black hair and brown eyes, holding a baby flickered through his mind — red seeping into his eyes, he couldn't remember their names, but wanted to.

His senses started to fog over, the world around him fading to black as his humanity became lost. All he could hear now was the screaming, all he could see and smell was the blood, and he loved it. But, it wasn't enough, the mother and child kept plaguing his mind — ruined the entire ordeal for him.

And thus, he decided they had to be put to an end.

* * *

It had been at least two or three weeks since they'd left. Sometimes, she would sit outside Kaede's hut, keeping an eye on the horizon for any sign of… well, anyone that could bring her news. Last time, Jaken had made a brief, make that, very brief visit — much to her delight. The only thing he had to begrudgingly report was that no one had died, yet, and then he left. 

It was one of the abundant reasons she came to despise the toad… frog, whatever he was.

Kagome chewed on her thumbnail, standing rigid by the hut's entrance, while she watched Rin, Kohaku, and Shippo play. They were kicking around a soccer ball she had smuggled from home, directly out of Sota's room. Kagome grinned, imagining the fit her little brother was probably throwing about now.

Suddenly though, there came the cries of a baby and with a sigh, Kagome left her post to go tend to him.

"C'mon, you can do better than that, can'tcha?" Shippo grinned, stealing the ball away from Rin, and kicking it over to Kohaku.

"Maybe I can," she said, almost appearing to just be musing aloud. "I- hey, what's that?" Rin tilted her head to the side, causing the two boys to stop what they were doing, and look in the direction Rin was staring.

Shippo's eyes grew wide, the very second he locked stares with Inuyasha. A vehement, full-fanged smile was on the transformed half-demon's face, and to top it off — he was growling at them, drool sliding from the open corners of his mouth.

"S-sess…" Rin tried, backing up.

"Run," breathed Shippo, following suit, "Run!" He yelled, almost colliding with Kohaku, before the two boys ran away in one direction and Rin went the other way.

Inuyasha would go after her first, slicing and cutting his way through terrified villagers, he caught up and passed by the little girl in no time. Spinning around suddenly, he slid to a stop, throwing up dust in his wake as the girl skidded in time to not collide with him.

She was less than a foot away, her eyes wide and tearful, her mouth hanging open. Rin started to back away, keeping herself focused on Inuyasha's eyes while he stood before her, and she noticed they were continuously flickering between red and gold.

'_N-no, please…_' A voice, in the back of his head, started to plead with him; before his demon side took control once more.

He dug his nails into his palms, siphoning up the blood, he raised his hand — about to use his Blades of Blood attack.

"Inuyasha!"

His entire body became tense and for a moment, the half-demon was frozen where he stood. Silently, he watched Rin run off, before looking over his shoulder at the girl — no, woman, whose face was fixed in horror.

Then, he noticed the baby she was holding and smirked, "Kagome, Hikaru…"

There was an eerie, haunting quality to his voice; it was dripping with pain, hatred, maybe sadness as he clenched his hands into fists and stared at them blankly. Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine and for once, in a long, long time she was afraid of Inuyasha.

He went from looking pitiful to pure evil in a matter of seconds, lunging at them in a fit of rage, Kagome turned and started to run. As fast and far as her legs would carry her, which wasn't very far, considering he was ten times faster than she was.

Inuyasha seemed to disappear from where he was on the ground, and reappear in front of Kagome, causing her to run right into him. She hit the ground with an 'oomph', cradling a screaming Hikaru to her chest, as Inuyasha towered over them.

He reached down, lifting her up by her wrist as she held Hikaru with her other arm, and held her at eye level with him. "I love you," he laughed, squeezing her wrist until she could feel the bone starting to break.

"Inuyasha, p-please…" Tears were pricking at the edges of her eyes, the realization that both she and her son were going to die dawning on her at last. How? Why? It wasn't suppose to happen like this, he was suppose to defeat Naraku, and everything was going to be all right. Just like he promised.

"What? You don't love me?" The beast taunted, putting on a fake-frown.

"L-leave her alone!" Suddenly, a crying mushroom hit the back of Inuyasha's head.

Snarling, the half-demon let Kagome drop to the ground, spinning around, he leered at the fox-child standing several yards away from him. "Little bastard!" Inuyasha roared, running after Shippo — who yelped, fleeing towards the forest.

Kagome wasted little time, gathering up Hikaru, she ran the opposite way… deeper, deeper into the forest until the Bone Eater's well was in plain sight. Her legs burned with the effort, her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but she had to get there.

Somehow, she would have to block him from getting through. But now, she just had to get to the future — where it was safe, where demons didn't exist and nightmares didn't come to life.

She reached the well, and quickly threw her legs over the side, sliding down into it's comforting darkness — but something caught her by the collar of her shirt. He caught her.

She choked, struggling to get free, while trying not to drop her son. Above her, Inuyasha laughed, his face covered in blood and sweat. "What's the matter, love?" He chuckled, but then, felt a sudden pull — the bottom of the well was glowing a deep, dark maroon and was slowly pulling them both in.

Kagome screamed, begging for help that wouldn't come and suddenly, Inuyasha was pulled in with her.

The three of them were plummeting to the bottom and in a bright, green flash of light, two of them had disappeared. A baby could be heard crying, well into the afternoon and early the next morning, as he lie undiscovered at the bottom of the Bone Eater's well. The portal, that which served to connect them, devoured them in the end.

_I'm tired of sweet-nothings, I want to hurt something.  
Broken bones, withered old souls, you're as heartless as you are cold._


End file.
